I meet slyfox
by 2emily123
Summary: This stories when I win a contest and get to live with sly for a couple week. And there's a strange surprise when I get there too! Read to find out!
1. My Arrival

**I do not own the YouTube's! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

I standed right next to Eddie's house. I looked at the door, crap..what do I say? What do I do? Sly is frikken amazing and I never thought I would win this contest.. I took a deep breath, alright let's do this! I knocked on his door. And I heard footsteps..take a deep breath again...

Then the door opened. My face turned red, Is that Alek? In his boxers?! He blinked "Hey..are you Eddie's fan or something?" I nodded slowly "Ehhh..ya..Why are you here?" He pushed the door opened "I slept over,don't worry about it. Eddie is upstairs right now.." I looked around, very small place... I blushed "Alright.. But why are you not wearing pants?" He jumped "SHIT!" And ran upstairs. I laughed, he really is not that smart.. I grabbed my bag and stepped up stairs. Crap, where the hell room is he in? Then I heard a "Heyyy! You must be Emily." I jumped "HOLY S- ah..ya.." He smiled "You saw Alek right?" I nodded. I was speechless.. He looks awesome and handsome.. I frowned "He wasn't wearing pants..." Eddie laughed "I told him you were coming.."He sighed "So make yourself at home." I smiled "Thanks.." Then he randomly pulled me into a bear hug. Like he does to all of his fans. But his hugs are amazing! He pulled away "So, you glad you got to come here?" I blushed. He sighed "Come on don't be shy." I smiled "Alright..."

He nodded "So, ya no... you want me to show you around?" I nodded. He took me into the room where he was hiding "This is my room/my gaming room." Then he walked over to where immortal ran to "That's the guest room..." He shrugged "And you will be sharing a room with him..." I blushed "O-ok.." YESH! I already like this place...He walked down stairs "And this is the dining room..." I nodded "Cool.." Still small, but he's still epic.. Then I heard someone walk downstairs "DUDE! Why didn't you tell me?" He giggled "I told you dude.." He sighed "Where will she be sleeping?" He smiled "With you dude.." He growled "Oh yea, my girlfriend would dig that man!" He sighed "But she's one of your fans too!" I nodded. He calmed down a bit "Fine, I guess ill live with it..for my nob-fan." I smiled "Thanks Alek. Your frikken awesome fyi.." He smiled a bit "I already like her.."

Eddie laughed "Whatever dude..but you do know she's a homie-nob..or nob-homie.. or nobie. Or a ho-" He cut him off "I get it dude.." I laughed. Eddie smiled "Alright! Sorry im being talkitive..I never shut up.." I shrugged. Alek sighed "Dude can't you at least let her talk a bit, your being an ass..for real.." He giggled. Alek frowned "Ya..it must be weird being in a house with two guys for a week... huh?" I frowned "Ya...I leave with all girls in my house..not including my dad.." Alek blinked "R-right...how many sisters did you say you had?" I smiled "Three..im the youngest.." Eddie yelled "HOLY SHIT!" Of course trying to get attention..No offence I still love you Eddie! Alek rolled his eyes "Wow.." I nodded "So, did you guys record yet?" Alek nodded "Yup spookycraft every saturday!" He said that a little too happily.. He smiled "Wait..and buy my shirts!" Eddie sighed "Shut up dude..no one wants to buy your shirts.." Alek frowned "Did you buy my shirts?" He rolled his eyes "YES!" He nodded "Oh...well...then buy more.." He face-palmed. Wow..do they have A.D.D? like Toby? I blinked "So..did you record any minecraft daily?" Eddie laughed "I will at 4pm.." I frowned "Dont I get a sneak peek?" He rubbed his chin "Ehhh.." I frowned, I don't even get to watch any of my videos here..Since all of the guys record and upload.. He sighed "Guess so.." I ran up to him and hugged him. Giving Alek a heart attack "HOLY!"

**How did you like chapter one? Good..bad? Tell me if you want more... Or if you want more writing or less...**


	2. Alek's secret

**I DO NOT OWN THESE YOUTUBERS!Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

We been watching all of the minecraft daily and spooky craft for hours. Eddie smiled "That's enough of the sneakpeek." I laughed "That was enough anyways." Alek looked at the clock "Wow, we been watching this for hours.." Eddie nodded "When do you usally go to bed Em?" He called me Em HOLY CRAP! I held the hyperness "Ten and Nine, matters if Im tried or not." Eddie shrugged "Eight is close enough right?" I frowned "sureee.." Alek sloutched "This little sleep over will be fun.." Eddie laughed and wiggled his eyebrows "Ya..it will..." I blinked "Ew..." Alek seemed offended "What do you mean 'ew'?" Eddie smiled "Ill just leave you two alone, I gotta go record anyways.." And walked away like that. Alek glared at me "So you think im gross?" I smiled and walked away and he followed me. Both of us walked into 'our room'.

I plunked on the bed to the left. His was on the right..and he isn't that neat. His clothes were scattered on his side he just pushed it down. I laughed "Nice..." He looked confused "What?" I grabbed my suit-case and pulled out my pink pj's. He looked scared "So you like pink. You a girly-girl or something?" I smiled "Half." He sighed loudly. I pulled out my hot pink laptop and sat on my bed. Alek frowned "Why is everything of yours pink?" I frowned "I like pink. Duh..." Alek plunked on his bed and turned the tv to this weird soap oprah. Wait, when did he he like this.. He glared at me "Dont tell anyone..alright?" I held a giggle "Y-ya...why do you like this?" He shrugged "I dunno..it's a russian thing.." I laughed loudly. He growled "SHUT UP!" Alek glared at me and waited for me to stop. And I did, after a long time tho. I smiled at him "Soo, soap Oprah huh?" He didn't say anything and glared at me. I paused for a while "big fan..." He yelled "SHUT UP! YOUR LIKE EDDIE! WE DONT NEED TWO!"I laughed. He sighed "Alright, you had your fun. Dont tell anyone alright?" I smiled "Kay!" He took a deep breath and watched his weird russian show thing. While he was doing that I went to change into my fuzzy pink pj's. He looked scared when I came out with them on "HOLY PINK!" I smiled "Ya, you jelly?" Alek blinked "Am I what?!" I laughed "Jelly..come on your not that old. You must have heard that before.." He looked even more confused "Eddie's older than me! Ugh, whatever..." I laughed "So you grape jelly or just plain jelly?" Alek yelled "I HAVE NO IDEA!" I looked at him for a while. And he was huffing. I smiled "Yup, grape jelly.." He fell back and screamed into a pillow. Eddie is right, making Alek mad is easy and fun. I laughed "You still like me?" He yelled "NO! You are a Homie not a Nob!" I frowned "But im a Nobie..." He sighed "Whatever..." I laughed and type on my laptop the whole night. While Alek watched his Soap Oprah...weird...

**Im glad someone liked it! Didnt think anyone would! Thanks, and hope you liked this chapter too! FYI, I have nothing against russians..**


	3. Alek's bad day

**I DO NOT OWN THESE YOUTUBERS! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up and felt someone touch me. I opened my eyes and saw Alek cuddling with me. I yelled and pushed him down "THE FUCK?! He shot up "What's wrong?" I yelled "What do you mean whats wrong?!" Alek blinked. I yelled "WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED?!" Alek got up "Ohhh..." I blushed. Alek did too "I do that to Eddie too..." I growled "WHY?! For payback?!" Alek said it casually "No, I sleepwalk..." I blushed "And go into other people's beds, and cuddle with them?!" He blushed "Sorry, just calm down..alright?" I blushed. NO I DIDNT LIKE THAT! Fine..I guess I did...SHUT UP! Then we heard a loud "ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!" Alek frowned. He opened the door "The hell happened?" I was covering myself with my blankets..just a reaction... Alek sat on his bed "I sleep-cuddled again.." Eddie looked at me then Alek then over and over "WITH HER?! YOU DAMN PEVERT!" Alek growled "Shut up dude.." Eddie ran up to me dramicly..no wonder he would do this..he's been alone and quiet for too long "DID HE TOUCH YOU?!" I blushed "What..." Alek growled "HELL NO! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Eddie patted my shoulder "I'm so sorry he did this to you.." I blinked. Alek yelled "Eddie shut up!"Eddie did he's awesome giggle "I'm joking!" Alek sighed "Go do something useful alright?" He frowned "Fine.." He walked out and closed the door. And randomly sang something about Puppycop.. CRAP..he has dogs..I sighed. He quickly got all of his clothes on "Dont speak of this please." I frowned "Why?" He frowned "I have a girlfriend.." I sighed "But she's a brat..." He shrugged "She's my brat..now dont tell her. She doesn't even know I was in bed with Eddie..."I laughed "She will think your gay haha!" He frowned. Then we heard a loud laugh from Eddie. He yelled "Shut up!" I shrugged "So, does Eddie make breakfast in the morning?" He frowned "No...we make our own..." I pouted "This sucks.." Alek sighed "I bet Eddie is making you some right now..." I smiled "COOL!" And ran out of the room. Alek frowned "How is she spoiled if she isn't an only born?"

Eddie was cooking six pieces of toast and feeding Puppycop and Puppynurse. I glared at the dogs "Ehh..you making food? He smiled "Ya! You want some?" I nodded slowly "Suree..." Eddie frowned "Crap, are you allergic to dogs? I frowned "No.." Eddie looked at his dogs then me "Then what?" I glared at the dogs again "I'm not a dog person...more of cat person..." He smiled "Not once you get to me them!" He grabbed me and pulled me toward Puppycop. I was shaking. He smiled "See Puppycops good!" He made me pet him. He barked loudly. I backed away "That's enough.." He laughed "Wow, scared of dogs? Puppycop is nice..  
" I frowned "Ya..but I don't like dogs..blame my dad.." He shrugged "Fine.." Puppycop ran around me barking like crazy. And Eddie just walked away and watched his toast. I sighed. Alek came out "WHY IS HE SO LOUD?!" Eddie ignored him. I frowned "Have no idea."

Eddie smiled "Aw, Puppycop likes you!" Then Puppynurse leaped up at me. I put my hands up "THE HELL!?" Alek laughed "Not a dog person? Poor Puppynurse.." He crouched and she ran to him. I frowned. EW! He was hugging her and as dog lovers say 'giving lovies'. Weird.. for cats we call it..actually i dunno..I don't do that..my cat would kill me.. Then the toast popped. Causing both dogs to bark. I covered my ears...jesz...Alek laughed and hugged Puppynurse. Eddie smiled buttering the toast "Maybe you can go to the park!" Alek shrugged "I'm up for that. What about you Em?" NOW ALEK CALLED ME EM! EPIC DAY...kinda.. I sighed "Guess so..But I better not step in dog poop." Eddie smiled "YESHHH!"

We gobbled our food then put the two dogs on a leash. I still glared at them. Alek looked at them "Why the hell are you scared of them?" I frowned "I'm not scared, shut up.." He smiled "Then here.." He passed me the leash to Puppynurse. I frowned. Puppynurse looked at me and we finally made it to the park. There was no one there..Wow... Puppynurse ran ahead with Eddie and Alek just followed me. He probably doesn't trust me...I frowned.I look like an idiot..walking with my hand stinking out with a Winerdog hopping around me..I must look like a dog abuser or something. Alek smiled "See, it's not bad." I frowned "It is I look like an idiot here.." I threw at him. And Puppycop didn't even try to run. He sighed "Wow you are just a hater..arent you?"

I frowned "At least I don't like soap Oprah.." He yelled "SHHH! If you tell anyone I will b-" Eddie looked at us with a goofy smile "What you guys talking about?" He said it in a gay way..kinda like Shigure from Fruits basket...weird connection.. I smiled at Alek and he just glared at me. Eddie looked at us while walking ahead. Alek sighed "Nothing..right Emma?" I smiled "Ehhh..no weren't we talking about your dirty secret.." Eddie smiled "Dirty secret eh?" He growled "No I wasn't!" I smiled "Ya you were remember? You like to w-" Alek cut me off "Wa-tch y-ou sleep.. Ya.."Eddie did a funny face..a dirty/scared one, it was frikken amazing "What?" I laughed loudly. Alek's face was red. Eddie sighed "Uhh..when did this start dude?" He stuttered "Uhh...f-first time?"" He looked confused "No wonder you sleep at my house so much..." I smiled "It's weird huh?" He nodded "Ehh..ya.." He walked away looking down, probably thinking about what just glared at me "How could you? You're a Nob!" I smiled "To make you mad! And nice save." He frowned "Now he thinks I'm gay." I patted him" Are you?" He glared at me "No.." I smiled "Don't worry, he wont tell anyone..He probaly thinks your joking around!" He studied me "Wait, you wont tell him? The hells are you planning?" I laughed "You already think of me as a mini Eddie huh?" He slowly nodded. I sighed "Im not planning anything Alek.." He looked down at the Puppycop "Alright..I trust you..somewhat." I laughed "Good. Truce?" He nodded "Sure." We shook hands. I smiled.

Eddie was talking to himself "The hell was he watching me?" Puppynurse jumped up at him, wanting to play. And he sighed "Well Puppynurse..one of my best friends are gay.." She looked confused. He shrugged and smiled "LETS GO!" He dropped the leash and they ran together. I looked at him weirdly "The hell?" Alek shrugged "I dunno..but im tired of this shiz.." I nodded "Lets leave him…" Alek nodded and turned around. Puppycop hated that and started running. Alek tired to pull her "HOLY SHIT CALM DOWN MAN!" I just watched. Crap, I don't know the way home.. Alek soon slipped and fell on his face, and Puppycop dragged him. I just laughed. Eddie turned around and laughed "DUDE! THE HELL?!" He yelled "I DONT KNOW DUDE!" Eddie sighed and ran after them. So we spend most of the day saving Alek..well not me mostly Eddie.

Alek sighed once he got off. His face was all muddy and his hair was a big fluff and his clothes were all brown. I laughed "You have fun?" He glared at me "Your fault.." I put my hands up "WHAT?!" Eddie looked madish "That was horrible.." He was holding both of their leashes. Alek sighed "Let's go now..I need to go get clean.." I smiled "Kay. I'll take one of the dogs I guess.." He passed me one of the leashes.. Eddie glared at Puppycop "Bad boy. I thought you liked Alek.." I looked down at Puppynurse..Eddie was right she is good..

Once we got home Alek ran for the showers and me and Eddie hung out. He sighed "I cant believe Puppycop did that..he really is a good boy.." He was starting up at him with brown eyes. I smiled "Maybe Alek pissed him off." He shrugged "I guess so.." Eddie sighed "So you wanna play the Xbox or something?" I smiled "Yea, you heard of Halo?" He frowned "Toby played that right?" I smiled "Yup, I brought the game.." He hopped on the couch "Let's play it.." I got up and went up the stairs. I looked walked in mine and Alek's room. And heard the shower. I sighed. How many bathrooms do they have? He only showed me one..but I guess we have one in here.. I looked in my bag I grabbed the game. Then the door opened..the hell?!Alek was in a towel and saw me "THE HELL?!" I blushed "Ehh…" He yelled "LOOK AWAY!" I did. And he grabbed his clothes. I sighed "Sorry dude..didn't know you were here.." Alek attempted to cover himself "Just leave!" I grabbed the game and ran out. AKWARD!

**Sorry! I'm trying to make them longer..they seem long when I write them in docs! So do you like them long or short? Sorry, run outta idea if I go to long.. FYI, got nothing against dogs! **


	4. Halo Wars

**I DO NOT OWN THESE YOUTUBERS!Enjoy?**

**Chapter 4**

I walked downstairs with a red face. Eddie looked at me "What's wrong? Why's your face red?" I shuttered "Ehh...nothing.." He smiled "Let's play! COMEONE!" I laughed "Exicited much?" He smiled "Yup..cuz im going to record this!" I paused "Record this? Ehh.." He smiled "Dont worry. Dont let your shyness take over.." I frowned "Ehh..ya..I sorta rage when I play this game.." He shrugged "It will be more funnier..So is Alek out yet?" I blushed "Ehh..ya.." He frowned "What?" I blushed "Ehh..I sorta..ran into him.." He blinked "Ya.." I frowned "Never mind.." He did his goofy smile "Alright! Let's get it started.."I nodded and poped the CD in. And it played it's normal theme music for _Halo: Reach_. He smiled "Who's the first player.." I yelled "I have to be or I will get confused..and it's going to split the screen for you guys.." He frowned "Is it harder like that?" I shrugged "I dunno, my sister and friend had to deal with that.." Alek came down in new clothes and had a redish face "Hey, you ready?" I focused on the screen..great..it's going to be awkward for now on.. Eddie nodded and put the webcam or whatever up. I whispered "Great.." Alek sat in the middle and took Eddie's controller "Im second player.." He frowned "Fine..Our screens are going to be split up.." He frowned "What?" He frowned "Emma's smart for picking the first player..no splits.." He sighed "Damn.."

Eddie sat down "Alright were recording..Do your intro." Alek sighed "HEY GUYS IT'S IMMORTALHD HERE And were playing Halo:Reach."Eddie laughed "Hey wasup Homies,My names slyfox hound and like Immortal said were playing Halo:Reach..and we have our special guest. Emily!" He said it way to happily. The boy's looked at me and I jumped "Ehh..hey.." Eddie smiled "She's a little shy.." Alek nodded. Eddie smiled "So! Were going to play Campain then Matchmaking right Em?" I nodded. Alek took over "So Em's player one. And im player two and Sly is three.." Eddie frowned "And were split screen..em's smart.." I giggled and thumbed up. Alek did his weird laugh. Eddie smiled "Let's DO THIS!" They clicked the Campain quickly. I frowned "Do the first one." Eddie laughed "that's the only one.." Alek sighed "So, what's the controls?" I looked at my controller..crap..I cant memorize it like..I just do it.. I smiled "I dunno..you find out boys.." Eddie laughed "I like her." Alek frowned "Wait, can you kill us?" I just smiled. He sighed. Then the game started. Alek sighed "Of course you pink huh?" I nodded. Eddie laughed "Obssed with pink eh?" Then there was speaking from the game..no one listens to that. I walked ahead without the boys and shot at them. Eddie frowned "Wait, which side am I?" Alek frowned "Who the hell knows.." I held in a giggle. Eddie sighed "You know the webcams recording all of our POV right?" I nodded. Then I shot at them again. Alek screamed "THE HELL! Who's shooting at me?" Eddie laughed "Your already getting killed man..Shameee.." He growled "SHUT UP MAN! WHY IS THERE SHOOTING?! NO BADIES!" I just ran away to the point. Eddie frowned "Uhh..do we follow you?" Alek just attempted to follow me "So how do you shoot?" I kept silent and kept sprinting. Eddie frowned "She wont tell us dude.." And followed me. They finally found out how to move. WOW! We finally made it to the point and we got Mongooses. I immediately went on it and waited "Get in." Alek frowned "What the hell is that?" Eddie rolled his eyes "It's a car.." Alek frowned "And were letting her drive it?" Eddie frowned "It's better then one of us attempting to." I laughed "Okay, Alek get on the turret and Eddie just ride." Alek looked scaredish "Why do I have to be on the turret?" I sighed "Dont you want to kill people?" He shrugged "Nah, I would rather ride with you.." Eddie cheered "YAY! TIME TO KILL PEOPLE!" Alek frowned "Wow..why would you let him do that?" I sighed "Because I suck at turret.." Eddie smiled "LETS GOO!" I shook my head and drove. Then random grunts and other guys came and tried to shoot us.

Eddie went wild "DIEEE! MOTHER FUCKERS!" Alek just shot calmly not getting into it. All I can do is drive, cant shoot or boys soon did all the work while I did my horrible driving. It took about an hour just to finish one mission. Just because of the guys fooling around and making fun of how everything looks. The usal things Eddie talks about with video games. Alek sighed "Now can we play matchmaking?" I frowned "Fine.." I clicked matchmaking and picked Slayer. Alek frowned "The hell is Slayer?" I smiled "Dont worry about it." Bunch of people were on. And people were freaken out because Alek and Eddie were on. Everyone had a mic to talk to the Nobs or Homies. Eddie smiled "HEY HOMIES!" A random boy yelled "SLY?! OMG!" The game finally started. And it was my favorite map, the water one. Eddie frowned "Soo..what do we do?" I smiled "Kill people." I shot Eddie in the head. And heard Head shot. Eddie screamed "WHAAA! Emma why did you kill me?!" Alek paniced "Oh god..she's coming after me!" I laughed. Eddie sighed "Why you killing us?" I frowned "Because it's Slayer..you kill everyone.." Alek yelled "BUT WE CANT EVEN KILL ANYTHING!" Then Alek got shot. Eddie laughed "SHAME!" Alek yelled "BUT YOU DIED FIRST! COMON EM! WHY KILL US!?" I frowned "Fine, ill go try to kill other people." Eddie sighed "Thank jesz..." A random kid laughed. Alek frowned "Shush, four year old!" Then he died by a guy named ILIKEPIE. Then the game ended. Eddie frowned "Alright Im tired of this.." Alek put down the controller. I laughed "Sore loser?" Eddie yelled "HELL NO!" I shrugged. Eddie looked at the webcam "And that was Halo with Immortalhd and Emma. TAKE CARE HOMIES BYE!" Then he turned it off. Alek sighed "That was frikken horrible..I smiled "That was fun." Eddie sighed "Now I gotta go edit this and shiz.." Alek frowned "Same.." I sighed "But that's bording.." They shrugged "We gotta do it.." I frowned and went upstairs. They both uploaded the video then Eddie went to his gaming room and edited. Alek sighed and grabbed his laptop and walked upstairs with me.

**Sorry it took so long! I got stuck then got sick..and then couldnt go on the computer..And this one is terrible..sorry guys! Review if you liked?**


	5. When Emma gets up

**I DO NOT OWN THESE YOUTUBERS!**

**Chapter 5**

I laid on the bed. And went on my labtop. Alek turned on the tv and watched his weird soap oprah. Akward..I cant belive I saw him almost naked..almost..thank god he was wearing a towel. I frowned "You really should stop watching that." Alek sighed "No, I dont care what people think.." I smiled "Then why cant I tell Eddie." He growled "Because he will be an ass about it." I frowned "No he wont." He grabbed his laptop and started editing. I frowned "Soo..is editing hard?" He frowned "Nah..why are you trying to start a covo?" I blushed "To make it not akward.." He blinked "When..was it akward?" I shrugged. He went back to editing. Alek frowned "So, did Eddie tell you my girlfriends coming over?" I frowned "Oh, really?" God..I dont like her..dont ask why..probaly just jealous.. Alek sighed "And dont you dare tell her what happened.." I smiled "Why would I?" He gave me the idea..idiot.. He glared at me "Or the Soap Oprah thing." I laughed "Why did you tell her?" He frowned "I dunno.." I smiled "Well, you gotta tell her somehow.." He shook his head "You tell her, your dead." I nodded "Whatever..." That will be the one thing I will tell her. Just to piss him off. Im not even a Nob anymore sadly...Alek just doesnt get a joke..I would laugh if he tries to find me and bans me just from annoying frowned "And your going to be good right?" I smiled "Ya. Im always good." He looked mad "Great.. "This will be a fun little visit...

When I woke up, Alek was up and dressed and neatly made his bed for once. And picked up his clothes on his bed, of course getting ready for his girlfriend.. He also was talking to himself. But I couldnt make anything out, something about cleaning before Eddie kills him and cleaning before his girlfriend yells. I lifted my head up, still half asleep "When the hell did you clean?" He jumped "Ehh..when did you wake up?" I nodded still half asleep "W-what are you doing.." He shook her head "No use talking to a you when your half asleep." I slammed my face on my pillow "Soo..you cleaning for your girlfriend?" He nodded "And Eddie, he will kill me.." I laughed "Because Im here?" He sighed loudly "Yes...It's stupid..he even knows he never cleans the house. Why clean it when someone comes over?" I frowned "So his youtube fans wont tell other people 'oh Sly is dirty!' or something.." He had a confused face "Dirty in a peverted way or..." I rolled my eyes "No..." He nodded "Oh..ya that makes more sense..." I shook my head "Idiot.." He looked at my bed then the clean room "Hey em, can you get up so I can clean your shiz?" I frowned "But Im sleeping..." he rolled his eyes "She's coming an two hours.." I looked up at him "Ya! TWO HOURS!" He sighed "But ill forget..comon.." I sighed "But it's good enough.." He frowned "I guess ill do it later..lazy.." He observed the room. Wow, he reminds me of my favorite anime character..Death the kid! Likes cleanness..but that's just because for the symmetry..and has to deal with two annoying people..me and Eddie.. Eddie's kinda like Patty right? Hm, bad image..

He smiled a bit "Now, all we gotta do is clean the rest of the house.." I frowned "What do you mean 'we'?" He acted casual "Your helping and Eddie is too.." I freaked out "Hell no, im sleeping in women.." He frowned "Comeon you gotta be frikken active..Cleaning is good." I laughed "One, I dont like being active..two cleaning is horrible.." He sighed "You cant be that lazy if you want to go to highschool..or college.." I rolled over "Im not lazy at school. And I wont ever be.." He rolled his eyes "You will be in highschool..Highschool is hard.." I looked at him "Why are you telling me this?" He shrugged "Just warning you. And giving you advice..." I nodded "I know highschool is hard. I have enough family members to remind me.."He nodded "Alright..now get up.." I put my hand in the air "THE HELL?!" He pointed at me then pointed up "Get up." I glared at him "Why?! What time is it?" He shrugged "Probaly ten.." I rolled my eyes "Ass..wake me up at ten?" He shrugged "We always get up at ten?"I face palmed "Wow.." He sighed "Alright, if you dont get up in five seconds ill go get Eddie.." I just glared at him "Eddie?" He nodded "Yea.." I nodded "Kay...count.." He frowned "One-two-two in a half-three.." I didnt even move, WHY THE WOULD I CARE IF HE COMES?! Alek kept counting "Four-four in half-four in three-forths.." I just laughed. He sighed "Five...Alright.." He started slowly at the door and talked VERY SLOWLY "I-m g-o-i-n-g t-o t-h-e DDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOORRRR..." I just watched. He sighed "Damn.." I laughed "Idiot.." I laid back and waiting for what Eddie was going to do. I could hear him complaining "She wont get up man!" He laughed "Shes a teen, the hell do you expect?" He sounded sadish "Come help dude.."Eddie sighed loudly "fine.."I frowned, how could Eddie just say 'she's a teen, the hell do you expect?!' Jerk. I heard them walking in.

Eddie acted nice "Hey em, time to get up." I blinked at him "Why..give me three reasons.." He jumped "Eh...because it's ten..that's a decent time..andd..Alek?" He jumped too "Ahh, so I can make your bed and fix your shiz?" I looked at Eddie again. He sighed "Because we said so.." I blinked. Eddie being unchilidish..like Toby swearing and actually acting like an adult. EDDIE THE HELL?! I slowly got up "Fine..." Eddie smiled "YESH! Now, whos awesomer?!" Alek just looked at him like he's an idiot "You got a teenager girl to get up..the hell is so awesome about that?" Eddie frowned "You always take the fun out of everything...ass.."I got up and glared at the guys, wearing my epic HSM pj's. The guys dont judge..yay! Alek just watched me walk to the bathroom and soon fixed the bed and all of the crap.. Eddie just laughed "Comon man! GOING THREW A WOMENS THINGS!" I ran in there "WHAT?" Alek was holding my suit case and was about to throw it "What?" I grabbed it from him roughly "Stay out of my stuff women!" He just blinked and didnt move his hands at all..so he looked like he was holding a invisible suit case "All...right? I will.." Eddie laughed "DISSED!" I smiled "Yup.." I soon got dressed and walked down stairs and sat on the couch. And suddenly got tired. Eddie stepped down the stairs "Hey..you cleaning?" I looked at him "No." He sighed "Damn..Well, your the guest anyways.." How the hell is he the sweet and fun Eddie again?! THE HELL?! He obsered the room "It's clean enough..and Alek will do all the work anyways.." I laughed. He sighed "Damn control freak.." I frowned "I thought you were the control freak?" He laughed "PFFFT!YA RIGHT!" I shook my head "Alright..whatever.." Alek came downstairs "Room's totally done..Now this room.." I frowned "I never knew you were a neat freak.." He frowned "Im not, this place has to look nice.." Eddie smiled "She hates it when he sleeps here..she's jelly.." I smiled "Grape or Apple?" He shrugged "So and so.." Alek looked at both of us "THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" I laughed "Nothing.." Eddie sighed "So, ya no..Were trying to tell her that my house is awesome and clean so he can sleepover.." Alek nodded "And move in.." I screeched "CANT FRIKKEN WAIT GUYS!" The just covered the ears. Eddie frowned "Why?" I smiled "More videos together..right?" They shrugged. The Alek sighed "Im gunna go back to work.." Eddie laughed "Weirdo.." I nodded. He just ignored us so meand Eddie watched tv. It took Alek about two hours just to clean..and just in time too.. We heard footsteps and Alek walked to the door "Alright..she's here.." I frowned "She didnt call?" Eddie smiled "She did..Alek runs away when he gets calls.." I nodded.

**Soo...how was that? That actually is me getting out of bed..im mean :'(. Anyways, review and tell me if Im right on how Eddie and Alek acts orrr..no.. And I have no idea how Im going to make Alek's girlfriend acts towards me.. Who knows.. **


	6. Here comes Tiffany

**I DO NOT OWN THESE YOUTUBERS!**

**Chapter 6**

Alek opened the door slowly..it seemed dramic.. a girl mostly jumped on Alek. He yelped "Heyy..."

I looked confused and whispered "The hell?"

Eddie sighed "She's a little annoying..so get ready.." He shouldnt be talking..I been here for a couple days and Eddie's been all over the place..And yes, he's awesome but too hyper for me..

Alek's girlfriend glanced at me "Hey, are you the fan person?"

Alek nodded "Yea, it's Emily."

She held her hand out "Oh! Im Tiffany. It's cool your a fan of my boyfriend and Eddie I guess.."

I shook her hand. Eddie looked mad "What do you mean 'I guess?'"

She ignored him "What is she shy?"

Alek sighed "Yea, but she wont be once she gets use to you.."

I frowned, he's making me sound like a creep..but that's all true..HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW THAT?! I been in this house for only a couple days!

Tiffany smiled "Oh, so you guys are good buds?" Alek looked at me then her "Sorta.."

Then gave me a scary look. What did I do?!

Eddie looked confused too until he had his evil smile "So, Tiff you know Emma and Alek share the same room right?"

Tiffany seemed interested "Oh?"Alek face palmed and gave me a 'STOP HIM NOW!' face.

I jumped a little "Ehh..he was forced to.."

She frowned "By?"

I blinked "Eddie..he doesnt have much room.."

Eddie looked mad "I do too.."

Tiffany shrugged "It's fine, but you better not make a move on her.."

I blushed, make a move? EW! Alek rolled his eyes "I wont.."

Eddie smiled "What would you do?"

Tiffany sighed and acted casual "Oh..nothing bad..."

Alek sighed. Eddie sighed "Tiff, what if I said Alek and Em cuddled together..what would you do?"

She looked scaredish "Well, I would smake him in the face maybe.."

Eddie looked at Alek "Alright." Alek glared at him. I sighed, no drama..he can NOT start drama with this girl..

Tiffany walked around the house "So, where will I sleep?"

Eddie shrugged "With Alek.."

She looked at me "Where will she sleep then?"

Alek frowned "She's a guest here too..why dont we just share a bed Tiff?"

She smiled "Alright, that will be fun."

She looked at me. Does she think of me as her friend already? HOW? In her vids she's frikken goth like someone else I know...She probaly thinks me and him have a thing..HELL NO! Eddie frowned and just walked away, you can tell he hates her...I frowned, akward...Alek and Tiffany were looking at eachother whispering crap now. Most likely flirting.. I sighed and just followed Eddie.

He frowned "I dont get why she had to come..she frikken hates me.."

I laughed "I noticed.."

He frowned "And she thinks that me and Alek has a thing together.."

I frowned "Wait, what? Gross..."

Eddie nodded "She probaly just gets jealous because we hang out with eachother more.."

I shrugged "Maybe.." He walked upstairs into his bedroom. Then I followed him..nothing better to do..Alek is distracted..

Eddie sat down "So, em..what do you want to do?"

I frowned "I dunno it's bording without Alek.."

He growled "He's more fun then me? You came to see me."

I laughed "Sorry..." He frowned "What do you and alek even do?"

I shrugged "I annoy the hell outta him."

He frowned "You wanna play minecraft or something?"

I smiled "HELL YA!" I grabbed my laptop and signed into minecraft while he set it up.

He frowned "Have you played this before?"

I smiled "Yea, me and my friend played together."We ended up playing that almost all day while Alek and Tiffany did who knows what..I have a feeling that she hates both me and Eddie..Who could hate Eddie anyways?

Eddie yawned "Damn, I gotta go post Minecraft Daily.."

I whined "Aww, but Ill have to deal with the lovebirds.."

He laughed "Yup! Have fun." I frowned and slammed my laptop top thingy..and walked out..great..how will this end up?

**Hope you liked it. And sorry for taking long...And which would you rather have? Pargraph thingy or my way? Ill make the whole story pargraphs you guys want..my friend has been annoying me to write like this ..**


	7. Horrible Bet

**I DO NOT OWN THESE YOUTUBERS!**

**Chapter 7**

I sighed and walked to the my and Alek's bedroom. They werent there yet, thank god.. I jumped on my bed and watched tv. Why the hell does she think Alek would make a move on me. I watched tv and played on my laptop until the lovebirds came in. They just walked in and took the remote and plunked on the bed. Competely ignoring me...Until Tiffany tried to talk to me.

She smiled "So Emma, how old are you?"

I didn't look away from my laptop "Why do you want to know?"

Tiffany laughed "Sorry..just wanted to start a convo.." Why do she want to start a convo with me? She ignored me most of the time she was here?! But maybe..I could make friends with her just for the heck of it..and also piss Alek off.. I know I do that all the time but it's fun. How come Eddie gets to piss him off and I dont? And no, I do NOT have a crush on him...I just like to make people mad.. I don't have friends with anger problems..Which sucks..

Alek frowned "Em, why dont you attempt to be nice for once?"

I laughed "You should see me at school..I'm really nice..."

Tiffany giggled "So your shy there too?"

I shrugged and Alek frowned "You being nice...freaky..."

"Dont be an ass..."

Tiffany shrugged "Well the nice shiz is over huh?"

"Doesnt last long..." Alek frowned

"Why dont you two make a bet." Tiffany smiled

I frowned...crap..I hate bets..they're stupid..and I always lose..

Alek smiled "Ya..Why dont you be nice to me for 2 days."

I smiled "And you cant say any shit about it?"

Alek nodded.

I smiled "And If I win I get to dress you up and make you kiss a special someone..and let me record it!"

"Fine..but when I win..You have to do five things I want." Alek smiled.

I winced "Not peverted?"

He nodded slowly.

Tiffany smiled "So, Deal?"

I smiled and shook alek's hand.

"Deal!"

After that little deal we all went to sleep. I really regret that deal...I cant be nice to that ass wipe...

**So...who you think will win? And how did you like it? And sorry if it's short! Review? **


	8. Alek making eggs, hur hur hur!

**I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN THESE YOUTUBERS!Enjoy?**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to a loud tv, and of course it was Alek. He was watching some wierd TV show. He looked shocked

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" I took a deep breath..it seems to work for him..maybe it work for me..he could tell Im mad.

I smiled "Nah..what time is it?" He looked at his wrist..I laughed a little..he had no watch..

He frowned "11 o'clock.." I blinked and looked at his bed...no Tiffany?

He noticed this "Eddie and Tiff went shopping.." Shopping? They hate each other..how will he mangage that? He probably stayed so he could annoy me.. I sighed

"So, did you make breakfast?" He blinked.

"No..."

I acted sad "Can..you make breakfast?" He sighed and got up and walked out. Wait..can he cook? Oh god.. I got up and ran into the kitchen. He was grabbed eggs.

I frowned "So..Alek..can you actually cook?"

He blinked "Ye-yea?" He cant...

I looked down "Damn..." He looked mad.

"What?" Be nice..be nice..be nice...

"Nothing! thanks for making me food!" He nodded and attempted to make eggs..he grabbed the eggs then looked at them like he's confused..Yea..I can tell who makes food around here..

I walked up to him "Do you know how to cook eggs?"

He jumped "Ehh...ya!"He looked at the eggs then cracked it..I frowned..yup breakfast is ruined..

He smiled "See!" I looked at it..there's shells in it.

I frowned "So..you like shells in it?" He blinked and frowned..

"Ehh..Ya? Who doesn't?!" Fail...I sighed and put bread in the toaster.

He frowned "What are you doing? Im cooking!" I sighed..be nice

"I dont really like eggs that way.." He frowned

"Oh..Can..you sorta teach me?" I laughed.

I grabbed new eggs and cracked them in a bowl. No shells..at all..Then I put them on the pan..Alek looked amazed.. Fail..

"How?" I shook my head

"My sisters taught me." Did he completely forget the bet or something?

He smiled "Wow..Im jelly.." I nodded

"Ya..just watch that.." He nodded.

After we ate my eggs..hur hur.. Me and alek watched one of my favorite shows _Walking Dead. _

Alek frowned "So..what the fuck is this about?" I rolled my eyes..you promised to be nice..only a couple days..

"It's when zombies eat people.." For the past hours Alek has been almost throwing up sad and scared..Were only on season two.

He sighed "So..your favorite guy is Darrel?" I nodded.

He frowned "He's gay isnt he?" I took a deep breath, NO ONE MAKES FUN OF HIM! Damn he's lucky..

I held in my anger "Nope.." He smirked

"Well..he sorta in love with his brother as much as I saw.." I growled, I really want to punch him..

I sighed "It's brotherly love? That's not gay.."

He shrugged "Well he's crazy about him.."

I glared at him "Alright, stop it.." He smiled

"What?"

Then I heard the door open. THANK GOD EDDIE'S BACK! I ran up to him and tackled him "THANK FUCKING GOD!"

He laughed "W-whats going on?" Tiffany walked in

"Hey! You guys have fun.."

I ignored her. Alek smirked "Yea! She made amazing breakfast!"

Eddie laughed "Can you let go now em?"

I frowned and let go, Alek frowned

"You guys got more shiz?" He got off his ass and got the rest.

Tiffany smiled "So..you made it while we were gone?"

I sighed "Yup. You should watch _Walking dead _with us."

Eddie ran "Ooohhh! I love that show!" Tiffany frowned

"Err..no..me and Alek will be in the room.." She just walked in our room...god how could Alek date her?

Eddie sighed "She was so annoying.." I laughed.

"She was just yapping about food and what alek likes.." I frowned

"That's frikken weird..." He nodded. Alek walked in and put the stuff away

"So, whatcha talking about?" I looked at Eddie.

He frowned "Nothing..tiffany wants you.." He sighed and walked away..

Well, this is akward...

**So...what do you think? I did a horrible job on this one..and the other..Sorry about that..Review if you enjoyed?**


	9. Strange Visiter

**I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN THESE YOUTUBERS!Enjoy?**

**Chapter 9**

Alek and Tiffany were in our room..doing whatever they do. Eddie and I were watching tv. Eddie frowned

"Ugh..why couldnt you wake up and come with us? Alek always stays home alone.."

I sighed "You could have woke me up." Actually, I would have probaly killed him if he did...

He shrugged "So, you didnt break yet?"

I sighed "He hasnt been THAT annoying.."

He crossed his arms "Tiffany has..she just keeps talking about Alek and her's videos. She told me about the one she did with him, which she told me million times.." Wait..is he jelly that she has all his attention..

I shifted on the couch "Uh. Eddie you sound like you jealous.."

He jumped "Hell no." Lies..how could he be jelly? He has Steven and Kevin or James.

I looked at him "How could you be jelly? Alek still hangs with you, and she wont be here for long. Right?"

He crossed his arms "Im not jelly. Ya, she's leaving soon..I hope.."

I smiled "Yea, it would be somewhat quiet."

He laughed "What?! YOU don't like loud people!"

I crossed my arms "They are just annoying..dont get me started.."

He looked sad "WHEN was I annoying?"

I sighed "Not you. Your the amazing version of loud. The others are just assy and just loud to be loud.."

He frowned "Th-that's me.." He faked cried.

I laughed "I SAID NOT YOU!"

Then Alek came out "What's with all the screaming?"

Eddie looked at me then him "Nothing dude.." He made a weird face

"The hell are you guys planning? You never talk to eachother.."

Eddie gave him a confused face "Uh..she was the one that came over to see ME!"

He looked at his feet "Err...right.."

I shook my head. He just walked back in his room.

Eddie sighed "You did come to see me right?"

I nodded "Yea, I had no idea HE was here..He's an ass.."

Eddie laughed "Yea, you never noticed when i said 'What an asshole!'?"

I shrugged. I wonder what Alek and Tiff are doing..probaly planning on how he can piss me off.. Mostly only Eddie knows..And he is on my side...right? I frowned

"So eddie.." He looked at me.

"Your on MY side right?" He laughed

"Duh! Why the hell do you think? Why would I be on HIS side? Your not even mean.." I smiled

"Yea.." Wait, how the hell did he know about the bet? Did tiff tell him..or did Alek just run to him for help...probaly alek ran for help..Ass..

I watched _walking dead._ It was the part when the stupid blonde got stuck and the gangs helping her..I really hate her.. Eddie looked at it weird "Why is everything about her again?"

I frowned "Dont get me started..It should be ALL about Darrel.."

He looked at me weird "Hell no! It should be about Rick dude!"

I sighed "NO! The whole two seasons were about him!"

He was about to say something but we heard a _ding dong! _Eddie looked at the door

"Who the hell is that?!"

I shrugged "Go check..maybe it's for Alek or something.."

He frowned ran to the door..Then I heard a familiar voice,

"Yo, your that slyfox dude..right?"

**How was that? Sorry it took a long time..recently all my chapters sucks..Review if you like?**


	10. Shame

**I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN THESE YOUTUBERS! OR BRITTANY! ..SHE'D KILL ME IF I DID...Enjoy?**

**Chapter 10**

Eddie smiled "Yea..who are you?" He said to the blue-jean clad brunette at the door who was adjusting her red tank top and black fingerless gloves.

The girl ignored the question "So, Emily is here right?"

He nodded slowly. the girl nodded and just pushed past him and he chased her "Ehh..emma?" I looked up at him and saw Britt...wait..why the hell is she here?

I frowned "Brittany?!" Eddie looked scared.

Britt smiled "Hey dude! Wassup?" I felt nervous

"N-nothing..so why are you here?"

She ignored the question "So..where's that other guy you are in love with?" I blushed, I'm gunna kill her..

Eddie looked at Britt then me "What OTHER guy you like?" I sighed

"No one.."

Britt frowned "What's..his name...Alek..right?" The way that she said it (I swear, on purpose to piss me off) was Al-Lek, she pronounced the 'K'. (Emma: I really HATE that!)

Eddie laughed "What..."

I ignored him and blushed "Why are you here idiot!"

Britt shrugged "My Uncle."

Eddie frowned "How do you know where I live?!"

Britt smiled "That's a secret."I rolled my eyes, Xellos shit again? I thought she got over that... (Britt: NEVER!)

Eddie was about to say something but Alek and Tiffany came in.

Britt frowned "Wait, who the hell is that woman?"

Tiffany frowned "Ehh?" Oh yeah... Britt doesn't know who Tiffany is because she only watched the first two episodes of Sly Breaks Friends then gave up...

Alek frowned "Eddie is this your new girlfriend? How come you go for the emo's and goths?"

Britt growled "IM NOT GOTH ORRR EMO!"

I laughed. Eddie crossed his arms "And Im not dating a 12 year old..."

Britt sighed "Im 14 shut up!" She crossed her arms and sat down next to Emma in a huff. "How the hell do you like these dudes man..."

"B.. But... you..." I stammered.

"Are you guys having problems... should we leave?" Eddie asked slowly.

"Relationship issues..." Alek stage-whispered, laughing. He jumped back and hid behind Eddie as Britt glared at him.

"Now can you see why I never watched any of their stuff except two episodes..." Alek and Eddie's mouths dropped and they gasped in shock. Tiffany just looked between all of them, wondering when the two girls would leave... She's not nice.

"So as I was gunna say, My uncle is going on one of his M Anime fests, so I'm bunking with you." She pointed at a backpack that NO-ONE saw her walk in with, WTH? "For about two or three days... I don't know." She ignored the shocked faces and grabbed her xbox system, kinect, games, headset, computer, controllers, chargers, mouse, wireless keyboards...

"She has more crap than we do dude..." Eddie whispered to Alek.

"Makes me feel... insignificant.."

"We fail as gamers..."

I laughed and whispered "Shame..." Tiffany huffed and rubbed her temples, wanting the two girls to leave so she doesn't have to deal with this weirdness and over gaming-ness.

Britt looked at the others in the room, holding in her arms her overflowing amount of electronics and cables.

"So where can I set my stuff up?"

I face-palmed, this will be a long three days...

**So..you can totally tell that wasn't me writing for half of the time..right? My friend Britt3899 helped me..Check her out, she does..some good stories..Anyways review if you liked?**


	11. Weird Chat

**I DO NOT OWN THESE YOUTUBERS! Or Brittany!**

**Chapter 11**

Alek frowned "Is she really going to live with us? Three days is too long!"

Eddie took a glimpse of Britt, then me he sighed "Yea..I guess.."

I smiled "Thanks..."

Britt smiled evilly "So, where do I sleep?" I looked at Eddie. He just stood there blankly staring nowhere. We all awkward silenced..

Alek sighed "It's not hard she can sleep with Em and m-"

Eddie talked over him loudly "You can sleep with Alek and Em!"

Alek held in his anger, Britt smiled "Cool..where's that?"

I frowned "Folow dude.." Alek glared at Eddie before we left.

I led Britt into mine and alek room. Which was half messy half cleanish.. Britt looked around "Wow..you guys are frikken messy.." I frowned, That sounds sooo wrong..

"Nah..Alek just messes it up.."Britt threw her stuff on the ground

" So, you having fun here?" I sat on the bed

"Not at the moment.."

Britt tilted her head "Why? It's Eddie and Alek..all you do is rant about them every frikken day!" I winced, she said Alek wrong again...I sighed

"Because Tiffany got me and ALEK to do a bet..."

Britt looked at me weird "How did she get you to do it?" I rolled my eyes

"Alek was being a jerk and saying I was mean, so she was like 'Oh! You should do a bet on that!'" Britt laughed

"Why were you mean to Alek? Thought you said he was 'cute'." I blushed,

"SHUSH! He is but he's an jerk sometimes. Me and alek are like friendsish.." Britt nodded

"So what if you lose the bet?" I frowned

"I have to do whatever five things HE wants.." Britt looked at me weird, I blushed "NOT LIKE THAT!" Britt laughed.

"Alright, what if you win?" I shrugged

"If I win I get to dress him up and make him kiss a someone..and record it."

Britt laughed "Niceee!" I nodded. Britt smiled "I guess Ill help you dude..Alek deserves it calling me emo!" I smiled.

"Nicee! Got two people on my side, Eddie is in too!" Britt rolled her eyes

"Are you even here for him anymore dude? You hang out with Alek more than Eddie.." I frowned

"Yea, I love Eddie! Both of them are hot okay?" Britt shook her head. Alek came in without knocking, what the hell!

"Who's hot?" I blushed and looked at Britt

"No one..just someone at school.."

Alek gave me a weird look "Were you girls talking about me?"

Britt fake laughed "Ya right..dude.." Alek sighed

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude man!" I sighed, why do they hate eachother so much?

"So why did Tiffany leave?" Alek frowned

"She wanted to go back home..she said it was 'too crowded'. I think she's just scared of your little friend.." Britt reacted quickly

"HOW THE HELL AM I LITTLE?! IM TALLER THEN BOTH OF YOU!"

I shook my head, this will be a long night...

**How was that? I really could imagine Alek and Britt being enemies.. I know..im weird. Review if you liked?**


	12. Alek is an adult?

**I DO NOT OWN THESE YOUTUBERS or Brittany! Enjoy?**

**Chapter 12**

Me and Britt put our pj's on and played halo while Alek watched. He looked so amazed, even though he played halo before. He's even better than me! WTH? Britt looked at Alek

"Dude! Why the hell are you watching us? Creep!" Alek whined

"EMMA! SHE"S BEING MEAN!" I rolled my eyes

"Dude, your older than me. You can handle it!" Alek looked at me weird

"Wait..were you being mean?" I caught myself "I mean...Brittany be nice to Alek!" Alek smiled

"That's the bomb dude.." Britt glared at Alek

"Damn russian! Stop making her be nice to you! Aren't you friends?" (Not racist?) He frowned

"I guess.." I sighed. How the hell did he ignore the 'damn russian' part?!Britt frowned

" Just let her win.." Alek put his hands out

"NO!" I sighed

"Guys stop..cant you get along?" Like on cue they both yelled

"NO!" I jumped. Then Eddie came in

"What's with all the screaming?" He looked really tired, he had big bags under he's eyes..Poor Eddie.. Alek frowned

"Nothing go back to sleep dude.." Eddie just turned around and slammed the door. I looked at him weird

"The hell was that?" Alek sighed

"Eddie get's REALLY pissy if he doesnt get his sleep..That's why he goes to sleep at 8 or 9..." I frowned, nine or eight? THE HELL? Britt laughed

"Sucks to be him! Were staying up dude!" Alek frowned

"No your not go to sleep!" I frowned, Eddie has a bad mood? Britt looked at him like 'ya right.' Alek got up "Im the adult here, so go to bed." Britt frowned

"When the hell were you the adult? You dont act like it!" I laughed and looked at Alek was looking around

"Uh..I am! Im twenty! That's PAST adult!" Britt frowned

"You fail.." I sighed

"He's right britt.." Britt went wide-eyed and so did Alek

"What?! It's frikken eight dude!" Britt frowned and grabbed her laptop and Alek turned off the light.

Britt frowned "Dude, when did you listen to Alek?" I rolled my eyes

"Cuz Im frikken tired.." Alek yelled

"SHUT UP AND SLEEP!" We both jumped, britt frowned and threw her computer and we soon feel asleep...

**Sorry, that sucked..it will get better..somewhat.. Review if you liked?**


	13. Alek attacks again

**I DO NOT OWN THESE YOUTUBERS! Or Brittany!**

**Chapter 13**

I woke up to screaming and a loud BANG! I lifted my head up "What the hell happened?"

Britt pointed "A-a..." I felt an arm around my hips, I looked over and saw Alek. AGAIN?! Damn sleep-cuddling!

I yelled "ALEK GET OFF ME!" He looked up

"What?" Britt covered herself

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CUDDLING WITH US?! PEVERT!" Alek looked around

"Damn again?!" I pushed him off me, Britt looked confused

"What do you mean 'again'?" I blushed and Alek did too

"Well..Its..sorta like sleepwalking but it's sleep-cuddling.." Britt looked at me then him

"You get in people's beds and cuddle with them?!" Alek nodded

"Yup..I cuddled with Emma before and Eddie too.." Britt got up

"WHY?!" He looked shy

"I guess I like to cuddle? I DUNNO!" I frowned

"He hasn't done it since you got here.." Alek growled

"SHUT UP! I can't control it!" Britt frowned

"Wait, you cuddled with eddie? Are you gay?" Alek rolled his eyes

"NO!" I sighed and looked at the clock..six o'clock..really? Alek shrugged

**"**Perfect time to wake up!" Britt looked at him weird

"HELL NO!" And pushed him out of bed and got into it. Alek landed on his ass

"HEY! That's not very nice!" Britt yelled

"IDONTCARE!" He backed away slowly. Then we heard footsteps,Alek rolled his eyes

"GOOD JOB! You woke him up..." I looked confused

"Don't you guys get up at this time everyday?!" Alek frowned

"No, only Eddie does..but he probably will stay up today.." We heard the door open and saw Eddie..he had bags under his eyes and he had his hair in a green beanie hat..and looked **PISSED!**

"What happened?" he said it in a 'I will frikken kill you' voice instead of his cheerful voice.. So we looked at Alek, he suddenly got stage-fright

"Ehh..sleep-cuddled again.." Eddie looked at Britt and me. Britt frowned

"So..are you guys use to that orrr..." I punched her. She looked at me like 'wth!' Eddie sighed

"Alek." I looked at Alek and he looked frightened. "Stop trying to cuddle with all the damn guests!" Alek fake laughed

"Not my fault dude.." Eddie just walked out not saying anything. Alek growled " I HATE YOU GUYS!" I put my hands up

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" In my normal squeaky innocent voice. Britt laughed

"Wasnt OUR fault YOU tried to cuddle with us!"

Alek got on his bed

"NOT MY FAULT!" Britt grabbed her blankets

"JUST WAKE ME UP at 12!" I nodded and did the same, Alek frowned

"Whatever freaks.."

**That was toatally random! Just mostly did it to piss my friend off! HOPE IT WORKED! Review if you liked?**


	14. Eddie being a troll

**I dont own any youtubers! Or brittany!**

**Chapter 14**

I woke up and looked around, no one was in bed? I looked at the clock 1:00pm...I yawned and looked at my phone. Yup..brittany has been spamming me hardcore.. I read some of the texts..mostly about Alek and Eddie being annoying.. I slowly walked downstairs to see Eddie and Aleks at the end and Britt in the middle, she was crossing her arms. Eddie did his normal laugh. Britt yelled "Will you stop with that annoying laugh!?"

Eddie smiled "Why?!" I just stood next to mostly killed me

"THANK GOD YOUR AWAKE! They tortured me with this damn weird show!" Eddie smirked

"We just showed her Walking dead." Britt yelled

"THAT is NOT walking dead!" Eddie frowned

"The hell is wrong with her?"

Britt got up and looked at me "Half asleep.." Aleks yelled

"HOW THE HELL ISNT SHE AWAKE YET?!"

Britt growled

"Because you sleep-cuddled with us..." Aleks crossed his arms

"Still she should be fucking awake!" I tried to rush towards him but britt held me back. Aleks jumped and held his hands up. Eddie laughed

"Your scared of a fourteen year old!" Aleks gulped

"She could still kill me.." Eddie laughed

He randomly pulled him in "Awww! Poor Aleks!" Aleks yelled

"Get off me!" Britt laughed. Eddie smirked at her

"AND YOU SAID WE WEREN'T FUNNY!" Britt frowned

"Im just laughing about how idiotic you guys are..." Alek tried to get out of his grisp

"EDDIE STOPPP!" Eddie giggled

"Holy crap dude you smell good." Britt frowned

"Wow, you guys are gay.."

Eddie smirked

"Yup! Aleks totally has the hots for me!"

Aleks yelled

"I DO NOT!" Britt looked at me and I just shook my head and got brunch. Actually more like lunch... Eddie frowned

"He even 'cuddled' with me and blamed it on his sleep cuddling.."

Britt looked at Aleks. He yelled

"NO!" Eddie hugged him weirdly..it wasn't really a hug..more like suffocation.. Aleks finally got free and his face was red

"Frikken ass!" Eddie laughed

"He's blushing!" Britt laughed and Aleks frowned

"No! You were suffocating me!" Eddie smirked

"We got her to laugh atleast!" Aleks glared at him and stormed to his..or our room. Eddie rolled

his eyes "Frikken diva.." Britt shrugged and sat next to me, I just looked at her blankly.

"Alright dude. Your frikken boreding when your half asleep.." Eddie yelled

"YAAA!" Britt glared at him. Eddie smirked "Let's watch more shows Britt!" Britt frowned

"Dont call me that." Eddie ignored her

"I smell MUCH better than Aleks does!" Britt looked at me

"You in the middle.."

I shrugged and sat next to him. Eddie was sitting with his arm on my side. Then it was akward..

then the show changed..it was some anime or something..frikken smirked and brittany did too.

We were watching a weird show..I remeber this weird show.. frowned

"Why god? WHY?!" Eddie frowned

You don't like pokemon?" I nodded. Britt waved her hand

"She had like NO childhood.." Eddie giggled. This was some weird episode when ash? Or whatever his name is..is getting a pokemon..these damn shows always do this! Eddie looked at me

"So..what do you think?" I frowned

"Hate this show." Eddie shook his head. I frowned, crap..this the last day of the bet..

"Guys..this is the last day of that bet.." Eddie looked surpised

"You been being nice for a long time?" What the hell should I do? I don't think I will be able to do it even longer.. Aleks came back down crossed arms. Eddie smirked

"He's back!" Aleks growled

"Shut up..." Eddie frowned and went to make food. Aleks looked at me

"So.." I looked at him weird

"Yea?" He looked down compeltely ignoring Brittany.

"I want you to stop being nice.." I blinked

"Er..what?" Britt giggled. Aleks had a serious face

"It's frikken creepy.." I sighed

"So.." Aleks shrugged

"Both of us win." I smirked

"Okay!" Why the hell would Aleks want me to do whatever he wants? Maybe he has some fucked up ideas...

**Sorry I havnt been uploading more chaps, I dont have a computer to do it..FYI Britt is letting me use hers...review if you liked.**


	15. Eddie's surpise

**I DO ****_NOT OWN _****THESE YOUTUBERS..or brittany..**

**Chapter 15**

Eddie came back and mostly yelled, breaking the akward silence

"So!" Aleks glared at him, eddie whined

"Whaaa?!" I rolled my eyes

"Just ignore him he's being a diva." Aleks mumbled

"Im not a diva..." Eddie giggled

"Okay! Well I have amazing surprise for all you guys!" Aleks sighed

"It damn rite better not be about mine and emma's so called '_thing_'!"Eddie frowned

"Nah, so does anyone care orrr?" I talked before Aleks tried to say something assy again

"Me and Britt do but Aleks probaly doesnt!" Eddie smiled

"Alright,so were going on a EPIC vacation!" I went wide-eyed wow getting to live with Eddie AND Aleks was awesome but now a EPIC va-k! I hugged Eddie and he laughed. Aleks glanced at me

"Dont get too exicted em..There has to be a catch!" Eddie smirked

"Well..we have to share beds?" Britt frowned

"With who?!" Eddie waved his hand

"We will deal with that later!"I sighed, anddd he ruined it..it will be fine if I share with britt..but eddie wont sleep with '_thecuddler_'..Eddie sighed

"So go pack girls, we will be there for maybe two days." I frowned, What does he expect us the pack?Britt only packed for few days and neither of us have a bathing suit..Britt sighed

"Will there be swimming?" Eddie shrugged

"Yeah, its really a nice place and its ho-" Britt cut him off

Ya ya ya! You gunna buy us bathing suits?" He looked unamused

"Oh yeah.." Alek face-palmed

"Great, that will take forever!" Britt shrugged

"Your fault." Eddie frowned

"Whatever, we will get it on the way..go pack already." We frowned and walked upstairs, britt frowned

"Dude, why the hell do you like these guys again?" I smirked and forced Aleks to hug me

"Cuz they are amazing!" Britt gave me her normal 'your a frikken idiot' look then she gave me a 'giggty' look.I frowned. Aleks just didnt understand it

"Why does he want to go on a va-k." I sighed, wow hearing Aleks say va-k is kinda weird/cute. Britt frowned

"Cuz we are guests..i dont know." Aleks crossed his arms

"Or trying to get attention.." I rolled my eyes

"Stop being a frikken diva." He pouted and walked to pur took us all five minutes for all of us to pack, its only two days..this better not be like my eighth grade trip..Frikken horrible..

**So what do you think? Will Eddie and Britt ever be nice to eachother? Prob not..Review if you liked?**


	16. Aleks and Puppychef

**I DO NOT OWN THESE YOUTUBERS! Or brittany...**

**Chapter 16**

After we packed all of our shit in the purple car, which was probally eddie's car..We all packed in..and for some reason Eddie brought Puppy-cop and Puppy-chef..This will be a fun ride..Aleks and Britt were on thr coners and I was in the middle and Aleks was holding..more like cuddling with Puppychef and Britt was holding Puppycop..Plus Eddie was being an ass and put all of the dog crap in the front so none of us could sit with him..or to get Britt and Aleks to get along..

Eddie smirked

"So you guys exicted or what?" Aleks talked quickly

"Or what." Then put his headphones in, why the hell has he been being an ass about this? Britt frowned

"Why the hell do I have to hold this dog again?" Eddie seemed offended

"What the fuck do you mean _this dog_? He will arrest you!" Britt looked at him like an idiot

"Weirdo..." Britt glanced over at me and mostly threw puppycop at me. I whined

"Why do I have to hold him? I dislike dogs!?" Eddie smirked

"Cuz he loves you!" I looked down at him and he just looked out the window, then i looked at Aleks and puppychef. They were cuddled and both were sleeping...i frowned

"So why the hell is Aleks and Puppychef in love?" Eddie giggled

"I dunno..soon enough Tiff will get jelly.."

After a long time of driving everyone fell asleep but me and Eddie..it was frikken ajward..why does Eddie choose to be silent now?! I sighed and looked over at Alek, frikken still cuddling with Puppychef..and britt was snoring away..I whined

"Eddie..im bored.." He looked over at me

"Listen to your music.." I pouted

"Nooo, turn on the radio.." He giggled

"Talk to Alek.." I whined

"Hes sleeping..." Eddie rolled his eyes

"Ughh..why dont you sleep?" I sighed

"Your so mean.." Eddie giggled. Then Eddie took a sharp turn which sent Aleks right on me, i yelled

"Eddie, what the hell?" He giggled loudly

"Sorry! Not my fault!" I tried to push him off but he was to fat! I growled

"I cant get him off!" Eddie shrugged

"He is fat..." Aleks snored and grabbed me. I glared at Eddie. Eddie looked scared

"What?!" I just frowned, guess Im forced to deal with this little while I fell asleep and was leaning on Aleks.

**No I am NOT obessed with Aleks...Review if you liked?**


End file.
